warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Telris Brightblade
Telris Brightblade was a High Elf warrior who survived the desotruction of his homeland and fled to Theramore Isle. However, years later, he would return to his homeland, a move that would ultimately cost him his life. Description While Telris would have been considered handsome by human standards, he was not particularly distinctive by High Elven ones. Of only average height, he had a trim, athletic figure as a result of years of training and drilling. He had a narrow face, with light blue eyes, framed by long blond hair that he wore loose. Despite being a military man, he always had a friendly, relaxed air to him. Telris retained his original armour that he wore in the Silvermoon military, keeping it well-maintained despite the adverse conditions he found himself in. He saw it as a mark of pride, a remainder of what he once had been a part of and a heritage that he could be proud of, while at the same time hoping that he could return to that life. Personality On the surface, Telris seemed to be a pleasant enough man. Relatively relaxed and friendly, he was easygoing and rather open. He lacked the haughty and arrogant attitude that many High Elves had, preferring to see other races as equals and people with their own values and beliefs. He believed strongly in the Alliance, and what the races of Lordaeron could have achieved if they had decided to cooperate. Despite this, he was also very determined; once he had set his mind to something, he would try to accomplish it. For a long time, he harbored his feelings for another High Elf he knew, Silandra Silverwood. While he was attracted to her and certainly had strong feelings for her, he never said what he wanted to. At the time that he met her, she was suffering from severe magical withdrawal, and he didn't want to do anything that could be construed as taking advantage of her condition or may upset her. His one weakness was a certain degree of naiveté. He wanted to assume the best in people, and often would take what they said and what they did at face value. This coloured his relationship with Silandra to a degree; he didn't relaise just how desperate and driven she was, and what she would do to achieve her aims. It was only after he returned to Quel'thalas and discovered the new Blood Elf order that he realised the truth; his people were addicted, and that they had chosen to embrace it, rather then fight it. History The child of an ordinary, middle-class family, Telris had a sense of duty and honor from an early age, a desire to serve his people. This was further driven home during the second war, when the High Elf armies fought the Horde during their invasion of Quel'thlas. As soon as he could, Telris joined the military, determined to do whatever he could to protect his people and his nation. Even after the High Elves withdrew from the Alliance, he remained loyal to the idea of human and Elven cooperation. Unfortunately, the first enemies he would face were not Orcs, but instead the undead Scourge. Telris was stationed near Silvermoon City, away from the battles between the Scourge and the Elves; this was fortunate, as it meant that he survived the slaughter of the Elven military. Instead, his unit helped evacuate what citizens they could, herding them onto boats before casting off across the ocean, leaving their ruined kingdom behind. Settling in Theramore along with many of the other refugees, Telris initially worked alongside the other citizens of the city, both Human and Elven. It was there that he met a young mage, Silandra Silverwood, another Elven refugee. Suffering badly from the effects of magic withdrawal, SIlandra's situation was further complicated by her loosing her ability to wield arcane magic. Over time, a friendship formed between the pair of them; Telris hoped that someone in her life would help her thorough her situation and allow her some degree of psychological recovery. It was during this time that he heard rumors that Silvermoon City had been reclaimed and rebuilt, and that Elves were returning to Quel'thalas. While he was weary, Silandra desperately wanted to find out. She convinced him to help her return to their homeland; the pair of them taking a ship back to Menethil before stealing a boat and heading north. The journey was long and perilous, a situation not helped by SIlandra's clearly deteriorating condition. None the less, they persisted onwards. They found Quel'thalas to be reborn, the forests had reground as if they had never been destroyed. For a moment, it seemed like their nation had survived. Silandra wanted to go on, to find what had happened, however he suggested a more cautious approach. In the end, they chose to split up, Silandra determined to return to her old life. He remained behind, determined to discover the truth of the situation. What he found shocked him; his people had become Blood Elves, empowered by demonic energies. In his eyes, they had become monsters, reveling in their newfound power. As time went on, he also began to realize that Silandra had likely too succumbed to her addiction, becoming one of them. Realizing that he could not return home, and that he had nothing left to work for, he instead began trying to figure out some way that, even on his own, he could strike at this sinister new order. Before he could act, however, he was discovered by Silandra. Transformed into a Blood Knight, she saw him as an enemy of her people, and cut him down without mercy. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:High Elf Category:Warrior Category:Articles by Rick R